


У Сакусы

by Insasha



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Селфхарм
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25938301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insasha/pseuds/Insasha
Summary: И медкарта с огромною толщиной.
Kudos: 1





	1. У Сакусы

У Сакусы есть в страхах самоубийство -  
И медкарта с огромною толщиной  
Только время идет для него не быстро  
И болячки - хоть вечно сиди и ной.

У Сакусы - боязнь умереть случайно.  
А все страхи надо перебороть.

У Сакусы маленькая есть тайна:  
Шрамы на бедре, на замочке рот.

У Сакусы - Комори все разболтает,  
Но Сакуса Мотое не говорит.

Только все болезни ничуть не тают  
И самоубийство все не манит


	2. Случай

Все начнет одинарный, обычный случай -  
Бытовая царапина, так, пустяк.  
Только скоро поймется: а так ведь лучше...

И Сакуса продолжит ведь делать так.  
Очень скоро царапины станет мало,  
И покроют шрамы рядком бедро,  
Ведь всего-то и нужно - чтоб легче стало.

(Важно, чтобы был на замочке рот -  
Если кто-то узнает, не станет лучше,  
Ведь начнутся расспросы, начнется боль...)

Все начнется - как будто обычный случай.  
А закончится мерзко, хоть волком вой.


	3. Снова хватает бритву

Сакуса снова хватает бритву -  
Он проиграл до начала битву.  
Он точно знает, что будет больно -  
И хорошо.  
Этим он доволен.

Сакуса снова хватает бритву -  
Спасает это сильней молитвы.  
А после - снова соврет Комори,  
Сказав, что жутко боится боли.

Сакуса снова хватает бритву,  
С самим собой начиная битву.


	4. Случайно

Все заметят как-то случайно даже.  
В душевой столкнутся.  
Увидят раны.  
Только вот никто ничего не скажет,  
Ведь Сакуса-кун - он же без изъянов,  
Ведь Сакуса-кун - он один из лучших

Только дома нож дойдет до кости

Это снова - просто обычный случай

Но Сакуса вновь себе не простит


	5. Предсмертная записка //end

Я всё сделал. Что только мог, я сделал,  
Чтобы защитить это моё тело,  
Очень слабое, как бы ни хотелось  
Сделать посильнее его и дух.

Я все сделал. Но ничего не вышло,  
Слишком много грязи, и я в ней лишний.  
Я надеялся – этот мир как в книжках,  
А в итоге вышло, что я в бреду.

Я всё сделал. Вместе с тобой, Комори,  
Но лекарств еще остается море,  
И болезни все подберутся скоро...  
Это всё – последний мой шанс спастись.

Я всё сделал. Только и что в итоге?  
Я в буквальном смысле стал недотрогой  
И с начала выбрал не ту дорогу...

Ты, Комори, точно поймешь-простишь.


	6. Все суетятся //sql

Я опять болею. Все суетятся. Да, возможно, круто, что мной гордятся, но я слишком слаб. Мне еще не двадцать, а медкарта толще чем словари.  
Я опять болею. Опять простуда. Мне без маски даже немного трудно...   
Жизнь как хочет моим здоровьем крутит и о планах мало что говорит.  
Я опять болею.   
А после — шрамы.   
Редко вижу, что за оконной рамой, редко выхожу (и не из нирваны), волейбол я тоже почти забыл...

Я опять болею. Привык.   
(Почти что?)  
И Комори рядом — еще мальчишка... Он такой (так странно — он очень чистый)...

Но мне это новых не выдаст сил.


End file.
